


Halloween With The Avengers

by Boom_Chris



Series: Peter And MJ Are The Cutest Couple [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Iron Man - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, Trans Peter Parker, Trick or Treating, Wholesome Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom_Chris/pseuds/Boom_Chris
Summary: Peter, MJ, and Ned go trick-or-treating as their favorite superheroes and end up celebrating Halloween at the Avenger's Tower.





	Halloween With The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, I know, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

“Ta-Da!” Peter shouted as he revealed his costume to Ned and MJ.

“I’m not even surprised,” MJ commented.

“Come on,” Peter whined. He didn’t think he was that predictable.

“Yeah, I’m not surprised either,” Ned agreed and shrugged, “You idolize Tony. Of course you were gonna dress up as Iron Man for Halloween.”

Peter pouted and crossed his arms. He kind of wished he dressed up as Captain America instead now.

MJ walked up him and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t worry, babe, you still look cute.” Peter blushed.

“Actually, I am surprised that you bought a $10 Iron Man costume instead of asking Tony to borrow one of his suits,” Ned corrected.

“There’s no way he’d let use one of his suits for trick-or-treating. That’s just irresponsible.”

“Tony’s cool! I’m sure he’d let you borrow it for like 5 minutes.”

“I doubt it, Ned.”

MJ butt-in, “Why don’t we go visit the Avengers tonight?”

“Yes!” Ned cheered.

Peter shrugged. He didn’t really care. He thought it would be a good opportunity to see what Tony thought of his costume, though.

“Okay, my turn!” Ned announced as he ran into Peter’s bedroom to change into his costume.

While they waited, MJ walked over to Peter and pulled him into a tight hug. She closed her eyes and rested her chin on Peter’s head.

“KInda glad this isn’t a real suit. Hugging you like this would hurt.”

Peter chuckled. “Yeah, I’m glad as well.”

They stayed like that until Ned announced that he was ready to reveal his costume, and then they turned towards the door and waited for him to make a dramatic entrance.

“I am,” he paused before jumping out of Peter’s room, “the God of Thunder!” he shouted and pointed his plastic hammer at the ceiling.

“Wow, we got a theme going on here,” MJ said.

“Copycat!” Peter accused.

“How am I copying you? We’re not the same Avenger!”

“You don’t even know the Avengers!”

“What are you talking about, Peter, you’ve literally introduced me to them!”

Peter opened his mouth to argue, but he realized Ned was correct. In Peter’s defense, though, they had only met for a few minutes before Ned had to leave, so technically he didn’t know them like Peter did.

“Alright boys, calm down. It’s my turn,” MJ announced as she headed for Peter’s bedroom.

“Can’t wait to see your costume,” Peter called out.

Mj turned and said with a wink, “Oh, I know you’re gonna love it, Peter.” Then she disappeared into his room.

Peter blushed intensely.

“Oh, ew!” Ned exclaimed.

MJ laughed to herself as she slipped into her costume. She didn’t actually know if Peter would love it. He might be slightly upset by it, but MJ liked being mischievous sometimes.

“You boys ready for this?” She shouted from behind the door before kicking it, jumping out, and posing.

Ned shouted, “Hell yeah!”

Peter had quite the opposite reaction. “What the hell. Is that my actual suit?”

“Yes,” she confirmed and did another classic Spider-Man pose.

“You can’t go trick-or-treating in that!”

“Why not?” She did yet another Spidey pose.

“Because people might recognize my suit!”

“Dude, of course they are. You’re freaking Spider-Man,” Ned responded.

“No, i mean they might know it’s my actual suit.”

“Nah. There’s a million different Spider-Man costumes out there. No one will know.”

Peter crossed his arms and sighed. He knew MJ was right, but he was still wary of her wearing his suit. It was very important to him.

“I promise I will take good care of it, Pete.”

“Fine,” Peter begrudgingly agreed. He figured there would be no harm in her borrowing his suit for a couple of hours. Plus, he thought she looked really hot in his suit, so he wouldn’t mind watching her walk around in it for a bit.

“Yay! Thanks babe,” she said before planting a kiss on Peter’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

“Do the Avengers even hand out candy on Halloween?” Ned asked as they made their way to the Avenger’s Tower.

“I don’t know. I’m the new guy. We’ll find out when we get there I guess.”

“They better be handing out full size candy bars. You know Stark can afford it,” MJ commented.

Ned corrected, “He could probably hand out college scholarships to be honest.”

“True.”

They stopped at a few more places before they finally reached the Avenger’s Tower where there a small group of kids and teens standing in front of the entrance. As they got closer, they saw Clint handing out candy and greeting the excited children. Once he spotted Peter, though, he began laughing.

“Oh my god. You seriously dressed up as Tony?”

“Yeah. What about it?”

“This is great. I want a picture of you two. You better go up and see him.”

“I will definitely make sure I get a picture,” MJ promised.

Clint high-fived her. “Hell yeah!”

“Hey, can we get some candy first?” Ned asked.

“Sure.” Clint happily handed over the candy, making sure to give MJ some extra.

After receiving their candy, they entered the tower and headed upstairs to find Tony and the other Avengers. Surprisingly, they were all hanging out on the common floor, eating candy and chilling.

“Hi, Mr. Stark,” Peter called out when the exited the elevator.

“Oh geez, kid. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?” he asked while walking over to him, and then he added, “Nice costume.”

“Go stand next to him, Peter,” MJ demanded as she pulled out her phone. Peter did as he was told.

“What for?” Tony asked.

“I’m on a mission to get a picture of you,” she replied as she took said picture.

“Ooh! Do me and Thor next!” Ned demanded.

Upon hearing his name called, Thor stood up and walked over to Ned. He examined his costume before chuckling.

“What an amazing costume. You look like a mighty warrior!”

“Way to stroke your ego,” Bruce called out.

Thor childishly stuck his tongue out before taking and picture with Ned. Ned thanked him profusely.

After all that, they sat down and talked with the Avengers for a bit. They were all having a good time. Peter always enjoyed hanging out with the Avengers because they were really cool and he looked up to them. MJ seemed to enjoy telling embarrassing things about him to the Avengers. Peter couldn’t be mad at her about it, though. Ned seemed to be having the best time. He got to fanboy it up with almost all of the Avengers at once.

Peter was having a conversation with Steve when suddenly Tony interrupted.

“Wait, hold up. Is she wearing the actual suit I made you? As a Halloween costume?” He seemed shocked, but Peter couldn’t gauge whether he was mad or not.

“Maybe?” he replied, hoping he wasn’t in trouble.

“You’re gonna lie to my face, Peter?’

“Okay, fine. She is.”

“Wow. What was wrong with an actual costume?” He asked jokingly.

“I just had to have the real deal,” MJ confessed, “I wanted the best Spider-man costume.”

“Of course,” he agreed.

“Speaking of the real deal,” she turned and winked at her boyfriend, “would you let Peter borrow your suit, so he has the best Iron Man costume?”

“What’s the point? Aren’t you kids done trick-or-treating?” he asked.

“That’s not a ‘no’!” Ned cheered.

“It’s not a ‘yes’ either,” Peter argued.

Tony looked confused. “What is happening?”

“Peter said you would never let him borrow one of your suits for like five minutes to go trick-or-treating, and I said you totally would because you’re cool like that,” Ned explained.

Tony perked up when Ned called him “cool”. “I am cool. Thank you.”

“Now your ego needs to be put in check,” Steve pointed out and chuckled.

“Excuse me, Capsicle, but if a teenager says I’m cool, then it’s objectively true.”

“To be fair, Mr. Stark, I think you’re cool even if you don’t let me borrow your suit,” Peter admitted.

Tony smiled at him. “Good, because you’re not borrowing my suit.”

“What?” Ned exclaimed, “You just said he could!”

“Actually, all he said was that he was cool,” MJ pointed out.

Peter agreed, “She’s right.”

“You’re teaming up on me! Not fair guys.”

“I’ve got you back, mini-me,” Thor promised.

Ned cheered. “You two are so screwed now.”

 

* * *

 

After their exciting night with the Avengers, Ned headed home while Peter and MJ headed back to his apartment.

“How was trick-or-treating,” Aunt May asked cheerfully when they entered the apartment.

“It was great! We hung out with the Avengers and got a ton of candy,” Peter explained excitedly.

“Sounds like the perfect Halloween.”

“It was!” Peter called out as he and MJ went into his bedroom.

“I hope it was for you, as well,” Peter confessed.

“Of course it was. I got to hang out with my boyfriend and my best friend, and I got a shit ton of candy.”

“Good. I hope you had fun stealing my suit.” Peter smirked

“Oh yeah. It’s super comfortable. I kinda want to keep it.”

Peter laughed. “While I must admit, you look really, really good in my suit, you can’t keep it. I need it for my superhero duties.”

“Damn. I guess I better give it back then,” she said with a smirk before she began slipping out of the suit in front of Peter. Peter immediately blushed and covered his eyes.

“What are you doing?” His voice went high pitched.

“Giving you your suit back.” Peter didn’t have to see her face to know she was smirking still. It was obvious she enjoyed Peter’s bashfulness.

“Why are your eyes still covered?”

“Because you’re not!” Yet again, Peter voice was high pitched due to embarrassment.

MJ laughed. “I was only messing with you, Peter. I wasn’t naked under the suit.”

Peter finally uncovered his eyes to find MJ standing there in a tank top and leggings. He nearly sighed in relief. Peter thought he would’ve died if was actually naked.

“Okay, good.”

MJ walked closer to Peter and wrapped her arms around before slowly leaning in and kissing him. Peter happily kissed back. When she pulled away, MJ couldn’t help but laugh again.

“You’re hilarious, Peter. I love you,” she said sincerely.

Peter blushed deeply. He was surprised to hear those words, but nonetheless elated.

“Love you, too,” he whispered.

MJ smiled and gave him another kiss before releasing him and grabbing her candy bag.

“I gotta head home, but thanks for the great night, Pete.”

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/boom-its-chris) for updates and sneak peeks. Also feel free to make some requests!


End file.
